


Вакандийская сказка

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers), Lady_Nataly



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || 2 lvl - мини [9]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nataly/pseuds/Lady_Nataly
Summary: Баки сближается с Шури.





	Вакандийская сказка

Шури звонко смеётся, перебегая ручей. Её босые ноги ловко рассекают прохладную воду.  
  
— Догоняй, Белый волк!  
  
Баки не бежит в полную силу — это всего лишь прогулка. Шури не даёт ему застаиваться, заставляет поддерживать форму.  
  
Будто работы в деревне мало.  
  
— Быстрей!  
  
Шури разбегается, запрыгивает на валун, нагретый за день жарким вакандийским солнцем, и раскидывает руки в стороны. Ветер треплет подол её лёгкого красного платья.  
  
Баки замедляет бег, подходит следом. Опирается в изнеможении вспотевшей спиной о тёплый камень у её ног. Ему всё ещё сложно держать равновесие во время тренировок — из-за отсутствия руки кренит вправо.  
  
— Я совсем тебя загоняла.  
  
Баки тяжело дышит, зажмурившись. Вздрагивает, когда затылка осторожно касается рука. Открывает глаза.  
  
Шури гладит его по голове, пропускает волосы между пальцев.  
  
— Отдыхай, Баки.  
  
Он льнёт к её руке, как пёс, давно не видевший хозяйской ласки. Из горла рвутся странные рокочущие звуки.  
  
Шури улыбается, весело сверкая глазами.  
  
— Ты урчишь. Нравится?  
  
— Да.  
  
Баки отвечает, не задумываясь. В награду за честность Шури запускает ему в волосы вторую руку и массирует голову, пока солнце не скрывается за горизонтом.

 

 

***

  
Козье молоко жирное и сытное. Баки пьёт его с удовольствием — козы щедро платят за заботу о них.  
  
Браслет на руке вибрирует. Баки включает его подбородком.  
  
— Мне нужно откалибровать твою новую руку. Зайдёшь?  
  
Шури всегда улыбается и никогда не тратит время на приветствия.  
  
— Конечно. Я скоро.  
  
Баки смывает с себя пыль и пот в реке, надевает майку и камуфляжные брюки. Шури вытравила коды Гидры из его головы, но привычки никуда не делись. Он всё ещё солдат.  
  
Шури ждёт его на пороге лаборатории, приплясывая от нетерпения.  
  
— Пойдём скорей, я тако-о-ое придумала!  
  
Баки улыбается, слушая её восторженный щебет. Шури влюблена в науку. Стив говорит, она похожа на Тони Старка.  
  
Баки не знаком с Тони. Он знал Говарда… и убил его.  
  
Шури оборачивается. Улыбка пропадает с её лица.  
  
— Ты что-то вспомнил.  
  
Это не вопрос.  
  
— Да.  
  
Она гладит его по руке — маленькая, нежная девочка. В свои восемнадцать она успела потерять отца, едва не похоронить брата и спасти свою страну от военного переворота.  
  
Нежная — но не хрупкая.  
  
Шури.  
  
— Показывай, что ты для меня приготовила.  
  
Время страданий прошло. Сейчас он здесь, и ему есть, о ком заботиться.  
  
Даже если забота — это беречь маленьких нежных девочек от своих демонов.  
  
Шури снова улыбается и тащит его дальше по коридору.

 

 

***

  
Африканские танцы яркие, быстрые, энергичные. В них легко потеряться.  
  
Баки смотрит, как Шури прыгает вокруг костра. Она двигается с неистовством пантеры — Т’Чалла в сравнении с ней почти спокоен.  
  
— Любуешься?  
  
Стив подходит неслышно — не у одного Баки война осталась в крови.  
  
— Да.  
  
Тогда, в довоенном Бруклине, Баки помогал по мере сил худому, вечно робеющему перед девушками Стиву.  
  
Теперь ему самому нужна помощь.  
  
Или нет?  
  
— Белый волк!  
  
Шури подскакивает, разгорячённая, потрясающе красивая.  
  
— Пойдём!  
  
Он — недолеченный столетний солдат. Бывшее оружие Гидры.  
  
Но — какого чёрта?!  
  
— Пойдём.  
  
У него одна рука, но Шури ободряюще сжимает живую ладонь и компенсирует в танце его вынужденную неуклюжесть.  
  
Вакандийцы принимают их в свой круг. Танец затягивает, разноцветные руки, лица, одежды сливаются в гипнотическом калейдоскопе. Баки одурманен благовониями, горящими в костре.  
  
Шури прижимается близко-близко и доверчиво заглядывает в глаза.  
  
Пантеры — тоже кошки.  
  
В какой-то момент он почти поддаётся её колдовскому взгляду, почти наклоняется…  
  
Стив, кружа в танце смеющуюся Ванду, задевает локтем его плечо. Морок спадает.  
  
Баки пробегает пальцами по беззащитному боку, легко щекоча, и Шури заливисто хохочет, отталкивая его руку.

 

 

***

  
Солнце медленно уходит за горизонт. Смолкают дневные птицы, ночные только пробуют свои трели.  
  
Недолгие минуты тишины над Вакандой, очередной великолепный закат.  
  
— Снова прячешься ото всех?  
  
Шури, как всегда, безошибочно находит его. Стоит проверить железное плечо на наличие маячков.  
  
Баки не отвечает — солнце занимает его больше разговоров. Шури не ждёт ответа, забирается на скалу и садится рядом.  
  
Отсюда, с высоты, саванна выглядит ярким оранжевым морем. Свет заполняет долины, многократно отражается от гладких травинок, как от зеркал…  
  
— Красиво.  
  
Этого слова недостаточно, но у Ваканды полно поэтов. Они скажут лучше.  
  
Баки сойдёт и так.  
  
— Ага.  
  
Способная к науке и болтливая по натуре, Шури немногословна в такие моменты. Она склоняет голову ему на плечо и вздыхает, глядя вдаль.  
  
Они часто провожают солнце вместе. Это почти традиция.  
  
Баки обнимает Шури и слушает её спокойное дыхание.  
  
Сердце размеренно бьётся в груди. Сейчас он сам хозяин своей судьбы.  
  
— Баки.  
  
Шури трётся носом о его плечо, целует в край челюсти.  
  
— Не надо.  
  
Волшебство момента не тает — Баки ещё не разучился замечать влюблённые взгляды.  
  
— Почему?  
  
Он поворачивает голову и целомудренно целует Шури в лоб.  
  
— Ты молода. А мне под сотню.  
  
— Плевать.  
  
Баки улыбается её упрямству. Шури обнимает его обеими руками, прячет лицо.  
  
— Это пройдёт. Влюблённость всегда проходит.  
  
— Мне всё равно.  
  
Он не гонит её — не уйдёт ведь. Незачем ссориться попусту.  
  
— Юность коротка. Не нужно тратить её на старика.  
  
Шури крепче стискивает его в объятиях, неудобно изгибается, прижимаясь щекой к груди, там, где бьётся сердце.  
  
— Мне всё равно, сколько тебе. Ты не старый. Твою юность отняли, но ты не старый.  
  
Баки рассеянно гладит её по спине.  
  
— Ты принцесса. Тебе нужен принц.  
  
Шури ёрзает, едва не падает вниз, и он прижимает её теснее, удерживая.  
  
— Ага. Спящий красавец.  
  
Ему хватает пары секунд, чтобы понять намёк. Собственный смех звучит как чужой. Шури отстраняется и замирает, жадно глядя на него.  
  
— Я никогда не слышала, чтобы ты смеялся.  
  
— Это первый раз за семьдесят с лишним лет.  
  
— Вау.  
  
Баки встречается с её восторженным взглядом. Вздыхает.  
  
— Мне тебя не переспорить, да?  
  
Шури пожимает плечами.  
  
— Т’Чалла не будет против. Мама, может, и пошумит немного, но она у нас отходчивая. Ты ей нравишься. Мнение остальных меня не волнует. Будешь выкладывать остальные аргументы?  
  
Баки улыбается.  
  
— Я так предсказуем?  
  
— Ага.  
  
Видимо, не только Стив насквозь старомоден. Что ж, каков вопрос, таков и ответ.  
  
— Тогда никаких.  
  
Шури с трогательной готовностью зажмуривается, подставляя губы. Баки по-детски чмокает её.  
  
Судя по возмущённому взгляду, скромность — явно не сильная сторона Шури.  
  
— Эй!  
  
Его шалость удалась — теперь Баки целует по-настоящему.  
  
Её губы мягкие, податливые. Он немного теряется — сказываются семьдесят лет без практики — но быстро вспоминает, что к чему. Шури открывает рот, впуская его язык. На вкус она — кофе и мятная жвачка. Коктейль современного учёного. Баки целуется с ней мокро, жадно, совершенно себя не контролируя. Ужасно не хватает левой руки.  
  
Шури льнёт к нему, кладёт руку на бедро, задев пах. Это слегка отрезвляет, и Баки разрывает поцелуй.  
  
Она разочарованно всхлипывает, тянется, чтобы получить ещё. Баки останавливает её губы, подставив пальцы — вопреки растущему желанию.  
  
— Не будем спешить, ладно?  
  
Шури смотрит умоляюще, но он непреклонен. Тогда она целует его пальцы.  
  
— Неплохо для старика.  
  
Баки снова смеётся, убирает руку и прижимается лбом ко лбу Шури.  
  
Солнце скрылось за горизонтом. Ночные птицы начинают свой концерт. Загораются первые звёзды.  
  
Баки смотрит в тёмные глаза Шури со столетней нерастраченной нежностью.  
  
И видит в ответ любовь.


End file.
